


Death Doesn't Discriminate

by dixie_kid



Series: batbros one-shots [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Character Death, seriously just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixie_kid/pseuds/dixie_kid
Summary: Talking made dying less painful.





	Death Doesn't Discriminate

He laid there silently blood pooling around his torso. It was quiet and lonely and he was strangely okay with that. The goon who had put a hole through his chest was long gone leaving him alone in the coolness of an abandoned warehouse with only the crates for company. He clung to the soft lolling of the water in the harbor he was at. It was the only sound he could hear.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket duly noting the lack of reaction in his legs and dialed the first person he thought of. 

 

Dick.

 

The phone didn’t even ring three times before the cheery voice rang through the other side.

 

“Tim? No ‘previous arrangements’ tonight?”

 

Tim smiled at the reference to his ‘robin’ persona. He’d skipped out on patrol tonight with Bruce’s permission to go to a friends house to study for SAT’s. The house was literally two blocks away and yet he hadn’t made it. 

 

“Not tonight. Went to a friend’s house to study.” 

 

“It's summer, Tim.” "Yeah, but I had," he bit back a groan of pain,"college test." "So then, Mr. Brainiac, why are you calling me then?" 

 

“I, uh,” Does he tell him and leave him freaking out over the little brother he didn’t even want? “He fell asleep in the middle of it and I got bored.”

 

Dick laughed on the other side. “He must of been listening to you talk.” 

 

Tim wanted to laugh but he knew it would hurt so he opted for smiling instead. God, he was going to miss Dick’s jokes. 

 

“Very funny, Grayson.”

 

“Always happy to please.” HIs body was weakening considerable and he wasn’t sure he would be able to hold up the phone much longer. 

 

“Dick,” He paused, “would you wanna hang out sometime next week. We don’t see each other much, you know, as us.” 

 

“Of course, Little Bird. We could go to the little restaurant down on Broad Street, the one with the really cute waitress named Anne.” Tim could practically hear the smile on his brother’s face. “Me and KF used to go there all the time.” Tim suddenly felt a pang of guilt in his stomach almost as intense as the pain from the gunshot. It hadn’t been more than a year since they’d lost Wally and now they were about to lose him. Sure, he didn’t think it would strike as much grief, but Nightwing had just returned to the team. He also had a girlfriend, one he love very much and hated to see in pain. Would she grieve long before moving on. Bart, Jaime, and Gar would miss him, but those five would probably be the only ones. Maybe his memorium would stand where they had had Jason’s before he unceremoniously rose from the dead six months ago. 

 

“That sounds nice.” He said quietly. 

 

“Are you free Tuesday? I have that day off. We could do lunch and a movie.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” He grimaced in pain just barely muffling a groan. He was free everyday right given that it’s the summer before his senior year. His dreams of graduating and attending an Ivy league disintegrated in front of him. He was going to die and it wasn’t even going to be in glory. 

 

“Thanks for calling,Tim. And you’re right, we don’t hang out enough.” There was a crash on the other side and Dick groaned. “I would love to keep talking, but I ended up with “Den Mother” duty tonight and it sounds like Bart is up to his usual shenanigans.”

 

“Dick.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Before you go, can you do me a favor?”

 

“Of course, Little Bird.”

 

Tim sighed feeling his grip on life loosening tremendously. “Tell Cassie I love her.”

 

“Why can’t you-”

 

“And Bruce and Alfred and the team. Heck, even tell Jason and Damien.”

 

“Tim, you’re worrying me.” He sounded frantic, “Where are you?”

 

Tears spilled down Tim’s face. He wasn’t ready to die.

 

“Dick, you’re the best family in my life right.” Tim sighed, “Please don’t forget me.”

 

“Tim, please, where are you?” Any and all joking had left his voice. 

 

There wasn’t an answer as the phone fell from Tim’s grip onto the concrete floor cracking the screen. Tim looked into the ceiling and zoned in on the the water beating again the shore. He imagined himself on a boat rowing away from the troubles of the world. He closed his eyes and ceased to exist.

 

“Tim?!”

 

\-----------------------

 

Nightwing kicked down the door to the warehouse in frantic haste. This is where he had tracked Tim’s cellphone to. His eyes scanned the building looking for his baby brother. A part of wished he hadn’t.

 

He was peaceful looking aside from the ever growing pool of blood around his small frame. One of his shoes was missing and his jeans was torn in a few places. His jacket was missing completely and his white t-shirt wasn’t exactly white anymore. Nightwing dropped to his knees next to Tim and held his wrist in his hand searching fruitless for a pulse. He released a cry of denial and leaned forward resting his head on the little Robin sobs wracking his body.

 

Batman came up behind him and placed a hand on his eldest son’s shoulder. Jason came next pulling Dick from the boy and letting the older male cry into his chest. Batman and Red Hood looked to each other, and mutually agreed to put aside their difference for now for the sake of Dick. 

 

After taking the body to the cave and alerting both Alfred,who broke down immediately, and Damian, who to their surprise let out a tear, they all gathered in the living room drinking hot chocolate. For once in Dick’s life, it made him feel worse. 

 

Telling the team was hard. Nightwing decided to gather them all at once to tell them the news. He looked to Cassie and decided he couldn’t do this anymore. Thankfully Jason did it for it. As expected, Cassie was the first to let out a cry of grief and Nightwing was the first to pull the younger girl into a hug. M’gann comforted Gar and Superboy did his best to help Jaime and Bart, but everyone knew that there was no helping this. 

 

They placed his hologram where Jason’s once stood and tried to move on. It seemed impossible.

 

Dick went to the diner on Tuesday as planned but he couldn’t go in, not anymore. Anne smiled at him from inside and he waved to her. In the end, he did go in, and when he left, he left with a girl’s number and a small step towards moving on. 

 

Tim would be proud and that was all he needed in his

 

“Death doesn’t discriminate between the sinners and the saints it takes and it takes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Literally the worst thing I ever wrote but I had to get it out


End file.
